


If It Means No You

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Sam, Asexuality, M/M, Pan!Gabriel, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Gabriel, Romantic Friendship, ace!sam, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life gets complicated when introvert Sam has realized that he's a homoromantic asexual who has fallen for his pansexual panromantic extroverted best friend Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Means No You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ace!Sam/Pan!Gabe Fic Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58101) by SassyGaySammy. 



> Originally posted to [tumblr](http://iwannaliveindeansdimples.tumblr.com/post/86823255655/ace-sam-pan-gabriel).
> 
> I saw [this post](http://sassygaysammy.tumblr.com/post/86356907358) and my hand slipped.

Sam frowned as he bit his nail and watched Gabriel talking to his friends. He didn’t like how he was feeling. He and Gabriel had become friends by accident. He was never supposed to feel more than that for the guy who was his polar opposite. Sam was shy and introverted and Gabriel was the very definition of an extrovert. He thrived in a crowd, while Sam floundered.

But it was more than that which made them different.

Sam had realized last year - after a couple of years of feeling left out and confused - that he was asexual. He just didn’t feel physical attraction. He was not, however, a-romantic. In fact, he had had crushes plenty of times. He’d just never wanted to do anything more than hold hands with them. He’d tried kissing, but he didn’t really like it, at least not when it went beyond closed lips.

Gabriel, on the other hand was a pansexual panromantic. He loved love and he didn’t care where it came from. From everything Sam had learned during their time as friends, Gabriel also loved sex almost as much as he loved candy - which was about like most people loved air.

The problem was that Gabriel also happened to be smart. And funny. And beautiful to look at. And Sam felt so comfortable around him. They could talk for hours about anything and often did. So Sam’s traitorous heart had chosen to fall in love with the person least likely to be ok with never having sex.

They had become best friends rather quickly and it was becoming harder and harder to maintain his pretense. They spent most of their time together these days, sometimes surrounded by the rest of Gabriel’s friends and sometimes not.

Today, Sam chose to stand apart. He’d had a really vivid dream about Gabriel the night before and it was making it more difficult than usual. To stand there and watch Gabriel flirt with 10 other people. To listen to his stories about sexual conquests. Although, Sam admitted to himself, there hadn’t been that many of those lately.

He noticed then that Gabriel seemed much more subdued than normal today. He kept looking around as if waiting for someone. He kept up the pretense of being his usual jokey self, but Sam could tell. Something was wrong and he didn’t know what. Then Gabriel spotted Sam and frowned. He made a joke and walked away from the crowd.

“Shit,” Sam whispered when he realized he’d been caught.

“What the hell, Sampson? I’ve been waiting for you all this time and I find you hiding out over here?”

“Why were you waiting for me?”

Gabriel looked at him like he was growing a second head. “Uh, because you’re my best friend and you meet me everyday after class. Did you get hit on the head? Do you need the nurse?”

“No, I know we usually do, but like, you’ve got all your other friends, I didn’t think you’d miss me. I wasn’t up to the crowd today.”

Gabriel’s shoulders relaxed. “Sam-o. Dude. You could’ve just told me that. I’d have skipped seeing the gang and just gone home to hang out with you.” Then Gabriel looked uncharacteristically shy. “That is, if you wanna hang out with me?”

“Of course I do, Gabe.”

Gabriel perked up. “Awesome. Let’s go, then.”

Back at Gabriel’s house, they sat on the couch drinking sodas and watching a movie. Sam noticed that Gabriel kept looking at him, but he didn’t know why until he finally spoke.

“So, Sam-o. You’re really ace? Like, no sex at all? No touching?”

“I’m ace, yeah. Sex doesn’t appeal to me, but it depends on the kind of touching.”

Gabriel nodded, staring at his lap. “So, like, would this be ok?” he asked, suddenly taking Sam’s hand carefully in his own. He made hesitant eye contact as his thumb stroked the back of Sam’s hand.

Sam’s heart was thudding and he found it hard to swallow. He just looked at Gabriel wide-eyed and nodded, unable to speak. Gabriel smiled.

“Ok, well, how about this?” He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on Sam’s forehead. Sam nodded again. Gabriel grinned. “Cool. So, um…I was hoping maybe we could go from best friends to boyfriends?”

Sam frowned at that. “Gabe, holding hands and a kiss on the face…maybe some cuddling…that’s all I’m ever likely to want. I don’t even know if I’d want you to kiss me on the mouth.”

Gabriel smirked at him and asked, “Why do you think we had the conversation about what was ok before I asked you? Those things are really all I need - although the occasional hug or cuddle would be really nice.”

Sam was skeptical. “But you love sex, Gabe. It’s all you ever talk about.”

“Sex is great, Sam. I’ve had tons of it. But there’s only one you.” Sam saw Gabriel take a deep breath, like he was gearing up for something. “It’s not sex that I love, Sam-o…it’s you.”

Sam felt like his lungs were being squeezed. He gasped out, “You…what? You do? You really…love me?”

“Sampson, you’re all I think about. I don’t care about the sex. I’ve got two hands and the internet. Be with me. Please?” When Sam didn’t immediately respond, Gabriel’s face fell. “Unless you don’t feel the same way? I thought maybe you…liked me back.”

He dropped Sam’s hand and started to get off the couch.

“No, wait!” Sam called out, grabbing Gabriel’s hand again. “I do. I…I love you, too, Gabriel. I just never thought…that’s why I was hiding out today. I thought you wouldn’t want me because I don’t like sex.”

“Sam-o, you got it all backwards. I don’t want sex if it means no you.” His eyes were full of hope as they stared down into Sam’s.

“Yes, Gabe,” Sam finally said. “Let’s be boyfriends.” At Gabriel’s happy smile, Sam grinned and pulled him in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to everyone who liked & reblogged this on tumblr. ♥


End file.
